Winner Takes All
by AmarillosAmpharos
Summary: Kojima suggests they play cards but what he doesn't know, is that the bets are higher than he could ever imagine.
1. Winner Takes All

(NOTE: I'm not familiar with the official rules of Blackjack, so cut me some slack. I just was always told that in the event of a draw, dealer wins.)

The hall was empty, save for the few strands of light that was left of the day, which painted the short hall in a calming after glow. Kojima sighed, he felt a sudden peace come across him as he felt the ambience of the hall and the house take over his exhausted body. Practicing before a game was always tedious, but the feeling of accomplishment that accompanied a vigirous work out was gratifying.

He slipped off his thin over coat, which had shielded him from the chilly wind that had been blowing since the end portion of practice. He hung it up before stepping into his home. Though the sounds of his foot steps were not without company, in the living room he could hear the familiar blair of the TV. The reporters rambling quickly about the up coming game, but that's not what drew him to the open living room.

He slipped into the door way, and as he stood there over looking the large space, decorated only tastefully with a few strands of functioning furniture. He saw the familiar peeks of blond peering out from over the black couch, which only drew his attention more to them. Tokuchi knew he was in the room, but didn't move to acknolwedge him, or shift one way or another. Kojima smiled, that was just like Tokuchi, to keep a perfect poker face even when lounging at home.

He took his first steps in, the bright colored chips on the table beside Tokuchi indicated he'd visited the casino. Knowing him as he did, he was certain Tokuchi had won quite a store of money, he never worried about Tokuchi's need to gamble. He moved to the other side and sat down beside the blond haired man, and looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

There he sat, staring blankly at the TV, not even his eyes flickered to indicated he felt anything towards the news casters predicting the Lycoans upcoming match. It wasn't very favorable, since Tokuchi had left the team preceeding their first Championship win in 30 years, and earning the title of Pennant winners, no one held any faith in them. It was only the first game of the season yet, doomsday predictions were flying everywhere.

"Do you miss it?" Kojima dared, breaking the comfortable silance that always fell between them.

Tokuchi broke his eyesight from the TV, the gleam of amusement shone in his eyes, the usual smirk slipped across his proceline skin. Kojima fancied Tokuchi had been fashioned by the hands of the devil, yet blessed with the wisdom of the gods.

"No, I can't wait to see what happens next" Tokuchi informed the hint of curiosity was unmistakable to Kojima.

Kojima would be the first to admit, he never fathomed he'd meet someone like Tokuchi in a million and one years. Tokuchi was so much different than himself, who walked the straight and narrow, yet Tokuchi carved out his own path in life, and held no prisoners. In many ways he admired that type of all or nothing attitude, sometimes he caught himself wishing he could be that way. Yet, he knew that type of attitude would never fit him, it was much more suited to his partner, who carried it well.

"Yeah" Kojima said softly, his anxiety suddenly vanished, a short word exchange but he could see it in Tokuchi's eyes.

Confidence, he knew that the Lycoans would win, and he had no doubts that the team could continue on even without his guidance. Tokuchi knew, he had not been there as a crutch, but as someone who could help give the team what they so desperately needed, self esteem. Tokuchi had boosted their morale, and given them the urgency needed to win, to champion over their opponents and be successful.

Kojima glanced at Tokuchi again, who was now idly flipping channels before he gave up and flipped off the TV. He heaved a disappointed sigh and tossed the controller haphazardly upon the wooden table and threw his head back. Kojima chuckled a bit, Tokuchi was bored, and it was so clearly obvious it was ridicious.

"Toku" Kojima said, keeping his voice light and rather playful.

Tokuchi slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kojima, "Hm?" he asked his interest only slightly piqued by Kojima's tone.

"Care for a round of cards?" Kojima offered reaching into the table's drawer and drawing out the playing cards. Through the course of things, Tokuchi had taught Kojima how to play a few card games, where originally he'd known none at all. Texas Hold 'em, Poker, Spades, Blackjack, and Rummy, to to name a few.

Tokuchi sat up curious where this would lead, "Blackjack, the bet...you decide" Kojima offered. He knew Tokuchi liked the bets to be high, and exceptionally favorable for both parties. Tokuchi's smirk slowly spread acrossed his face, Kojima suddenly felt the rush of uneasiness hit, yet at the same time something else lingered.

Tokuchi rose slowly, closing the distance between their faces, Kojima froze, like a rabbit staring down the hungry eyes of a wolf. "If you win, I'll rejoin the team. If I win..." he leaned in to him even more so, Kojima could feel the lingering anxiety swell up inside him, he could barely contain it. He stared at those hungry eyes, and feared he might get lost in the wave of emotions that crashed against his heart. "You'll become mine...for life"

He pulled back smirking at Kojima, suddenly Kojima was having second thoughts about this. They had been dancing around a possible relationship between them since...who knew when, the feelings where there for both. Yet it was Kojima, who always walked the narrow path, who couldn't let it come to fruitation. He feared he might lose his friend if a relationship were persued, such feelings had already deteriorated his marriage...he didn't want it to deteriorate their friendship as well.

Kojima thought it over carefully, if Tokuchi were going to rejoin the team that'd be more than a golden opprotunity to bring the Lycoans the championship again. He had noticed a lack of morale since Tokuchi had quit the team, uncertainty spread through them like a disease of the heart, though he hesitated at the thought if he lost. If he did lose, not only would he have to give in to these feelings finally, but he'd lose his footing emotionally. He looked at Tokuchi, he thought it over one last time, and nodded in agreement to the terms. He would win, but...somehow this time losing didn't seem like such a terrible option either, despite how frightening it seemed.

Tokuchi smirked, he knew Kojima would fall for it, but what Kojima didn't know, was that from the moment he'd offered to play cards, he'd lost completely.

Kojima moved and set up the kitchen table and offered Tokuchi the deck who shuffled them swiftly and began to deal. Two cards each, one face up, one face down, a battle between each other with no other witnesses but these four walls.

Kojima lifted his face down card ever so slightly, he stared at the two of hearts and looked at the eight of spades which was facing up. A total of 10, he could easily chance it and get an Ace, which was, in this game an automatic 11. Yet, he could end up getting another low number card, he stared at the deck.

"We'll play 5 games, three out of five wins" Tokuchi told him easily, startling Kojima from his inner debate whether to take another card or not.

"Uh...yeah" he said softly "Hit me" he said tapping the cards, Tokuchi dealt him another card face up, a Jack of Spades.

Tokuchi dealt himself another card, so far he had a Nine of Diamonds and a four of clubs. Kojima frowned, it was quite possible Tokuchi had gotten a low card like him, since it seemed to be going in that direction. He stared at it, twenty was very risky to go past, and not even an Ace could save him. He sighed the decision was clear, he had to stay or bust otherwise which would result in a loss.

"Staying" he announced confidently.

He waited until Tokuchi was about to reveal his hand and did so at the same time, he froze seeing the nine of diamonds, four of clubs and eight of spades neatly lined up to equal 21 exactly. Kojima stared at them in silance, even if he had 21, Tokuchi would've won by default as the dealer always wins in the event of a tie.

He sighed in defeat, "1-0" Kojima mumbled to himself. Tokuchi smirked, "four more games to go...you have a chance to catch up still" he offered, but that did nothing to help ease Kojima's anxiety.

Kojima swallowed as Tokuchi took up the six cards and placed them in a seperate pile to the side and dealt out four more cards. Kojima stared at his hand, the up faced card showed a King of spades, he lifted his second card and froze, it was the six of diamonds. 16, that was a difficult number to work with, it was insane to chance a hit and get anything above a five.

Tokuchi watched over Kojima, seeing the reactions change from shock, to worry, to contemplation. "There's no way you'll be able to beat me...even if you get 21" Tokuchi told Kojima who looked up at him seeing that look of confidence on his face.

He felt his heart drop, what if Tokuchi had blackjack? He hadn't made any move to add another card to his pile, in fact, he was positive Tokuchi was sticking with the two cards in his hand. One was already an ace of hearts. So he already knew Tokuchi had 11, but what was the other card? Could it really be a ten or face card? With that kind of confidence it had to be.

Kojima sighed, with nothing to lose he chanced it, "Hit me" he said as Tokuchi laid down the card, Kojima froze seeing the six staring him in the face, he sighed, he'd busted by 1 one point. Tokuchi watched as Kojima flipped over his other card to reveal 22, Tokuchi flipped over his other card as well revealing a 13. Kojima glared at the hand, somehow he was regretting this, he'd lost two hands already, and something told him the third hand was the decisive one.

What Kojima feared beyond what he'd have to do if he lost this hand, was the fact that he had no hope of winning suddenly. Tokuchi gathered the cards up and put them in the discard pile and dealt out four more cards.

"The end isn't near yet" Tokuchi predicted as Kojima looked at him confused.

Kojima looked at the Queen which was face up and looked at his face down card and froze, Blackjack. Tokuchi smiled, he knew Kojima would win this round, and he'd planned for it all along.

Kojima looked at Tokuchi, "I'll stay" he announced attempting to keep the excitment from his voice.

"Of course" Tokuchi said as he added two more cards to his hand, "so will I" he announced as they flipped them over. Kojima revealing his blackjack and Tokuchi revealing his 19.

Kojima sighed out, suddenly he felt like there might be some hope to this game, he watched as Tokuchi dealt out the cards again, He stared at the three and groaned mentally. Low cards were a pain to deal with, he looked under it to see another three. He glared at it maliciously, a 6 wasn't hard to work with but it definitely wasn't ideal.

Tokuchi leaned back already announcing he'd stick with his original hand, Kojima looked up at him in shock, and then back at his hand. "Hit me" he said Tokuchi did so and placed down a seven, the count was up to 13 now, he sighed, if he got an Ace now he'd bust.

He contemplated it, and nodded "Hit me" he said and frowned when Tokuchi laid out a five for him. 18 was risky ground, but ground he was willing to stick with now. "I'll stay" he announced as they flipped their hands once more.

Tokuchi smirked, as his 17 got beat down by Kojima's 18, the count was now 2-2 which set the stage for his specialty in any game, a decisive game. Tokuchi looked at the Kojima who was certain he would win the final round, and that's exactly what Tokuchi had planned for from the very beginning.

Tokuchi laid out Kojima's final hand, an Ace was faced up, he looked at his own hand, a jack had been laid out face up. He looked beneath the other card to see another jack, totalling 20. He leaned back, he had no other choice but to stay now, but waht lingered was what would Kojima do now.

Kojima stared at his hand, again rocky terrain with a 15 this time. He growled, a twenty would be ideal but what would the chances be of him getting a five. He thought on it before nodding "hit me" he said, he figured he had to at least try, anything was better than giving up prematurely.

Tokuchi moved and laid out his third card, Kojima froze staring at the card in disbelief, a five laid there staring him in the face. He felt renewed hope, this game was his, he just knew it! Kojima looked up "I'll stay" he announced, Tokuchi smirked as they began to flip over their cards. "20" Kojima said proudly but his pride was shattered when he looked at the two jacks in Tokuchi's hand, "20...dealer wins" Tokuchi said smirking at Kojima.

Kojima froze and looked at Tokuchi, like any game Tokuchi played, he came out on top and the whole course of the game had gone exactly how he'd wanted it too. Kojima chuckled he should've known, he'd lost before the game even started. He smiled at that admitting to defeat gracefully, "You win" he said and looked at Tokuchi.

"When did you notice?" he asked curiously, no one else knew, no one even suspected.

"Okinawa, our second match" Tokuchi said simply and chuckled "But you're so dimwitted it took you too long to notice it yourself"

Kojima puffed at that, but as he thought back on it, their second game...something new stirred inside him that day, and it certainly was the beginning of the end for the life he once knew. He chuckled "Yeah guess I am" Kojima admitted.

"So...where do we go from here?" Kojima wondered, he felt as if he were hesitating at the edge of a large pasture, uncertain if he wanted to move foward into the greenery. Fear for the unknown gripped his heart, and sealed his feet secruely.

"Forward, what other way is there?" Tokuchi asked him, but it wasn't a question that needed an answer, the answer was already clear.

Kojima smiled and jolted when he felt the warmth of Tokuchi's hand on his, and suddenly the future didn't seem scary at all. In fact, it felt as if it was full of warmth and promise, he knew suddenly it was the future he'd been searching for, for as long as he could clearly remember or fathom.


	2. Rainy Beginnings Sunny Endings

Of all days, today was by far the worst, his car's tire blew on his way to the meeting before the game, then he hit a traffic jam thanks to an accident, and when he thought he'd make it just in time, he hit another jam thanks to the moving of heavy equipment. This day, was not Kojima Hiromichi's day at all, the meeting was lengthy, the practice cancelled due to rain. He stood at the door in silance, staring at it, he couldn't believe he was finally back home, where he could bathe, eat, then sleep and pretend the day never happened.

He opened the door as he stepped in, "I'm home" he called, but was only greeted with silance.

Tokuchi was probably still at the pachinko parlor or playing poker, so naturally the house was empty save for himself. He sighed, as he slipped off his shoes and placed them neatly in their place. He drug himself inside and beelined for a shower first and foremost, he groaned as the hot water rinsed away the wounds of the day. When he was done, he attempted some food, but somehow the memories of his day had soured the idea of eating for him. He decided instead to go to bed, despite it being very early in the day, he just wanted to curl up and sleep.

He slipped from his clothes as he walked into his room, he slipped into the plush bed and groaned as he relaxed into it. It was beyond heavenly, it was almost sinful, he sighed as he closed his eyes and before he knew it, he'd drifted off into dreamless sleep.

He woke up to the light of the day just drifting below the horizon, he knew immediately he wasn't alone. He could feel a presence in the room, a large presence but in that it was familiar and comforting. He didn't feel startled as he rolled over to see Tokuchi sitting up on his side of the bed, he was steadily reading the newspaper. He looked at him from the corner of his eyes, never moving his head away from the unfolded paper infront of him.

"Did I wake you?" He questioned curiously.

Kojima shook his head, not quite able to find his voice just yet, Tokuchi had been so considerate as to not wake him, he never felt Tokuchi come into bed. He cleared his throat and swallowed a few times to moisten it before he spoke,

"No, I just wanted to see what you were doing" he said as he sat up slowly and groaned as his body protested the movement.

"How was the Casino?" Kojima asked after a long hard streach.

"The same" Tokuchi replied, as he folded the paper, his interest in it lost almost immediately.

Tokuchi could easily lose interest in things, which was why he'd held off this relationship with Tokuchi. He wasn't an interesting person, in fact, his ex-wife complained non-stop about how boring and dull he was. Even Tokuchi had once called him dull, so it was natural to worry that being as he was, Tokuchi would lose interest eventually. Kojima looked at Tokuchi who put hthe paper aside, his flashy clothes had probably long been discarded, replaced by a teeshirt and runners.

Tokuchi looked at Kojima silently, the setting sun cast a glow in the room, making Tokuchi look both heavenly and devilish at the same time. Kojima wanted to break eye contact, to look away, he feared his eyes would belay his sudden surge of doubts and fears. He was often riddled with them, and in many ways Tokuchi didn't notice, or he pretended not too.

Tokuchi moved up and kissed Kojima on the lips, Kojima felt the heat pass from his lips down his spine as he relaxed into it, and slowly slipped his eyes closed. He kissed him back gently, suddenly his anxiety had faded, replaced by a feeling of calm. He could feel it, in that kiss a reassurance, that his fears were at best irrational. Born from his hidden insecurities, and doubts, yet the trust he placed in Tokuchi could override those emotions so easily.

He knew, if Tokuchi didn't want to be here, he wouldn't be, he'd left the day he retired from the Lycoans. Back to Okinawa, to continue doing what ever it was he was doing there before their lives crossed in that faithful game. The kiss was broken but only briefly, as if of the same mind their lips met again, yet this time it wasn't nearly so gentle.

The tenderness was suddenly replaced by a surge of passion, as if in that brief pause they reached the same realization, they needed one another. Kojima let out a groan when he felt Tokuchi's hands on his chest, slightly brushing aginst his suddenly hardened nipples. Tokuchi's hand, small and slinder, was like fire again his bare skin, he felt Tokuchi's hands travel down his chest. He shuddered, it was as if Tokuchi was burning his mark into his skin, the intensity was frightening.

Tokuchi broke the kiss and looked up at Kojima their eyes met, Tokuchi knew immediately what his lover needed. Before Kojima could protest, Tokuchi disappeared out of his line of sight, and slipped Kojima's hardening member into his mouth. Kojima couldn't even look as his head went back, letting out a throaty moan, the feel of Tokuchi's hot mouth around him was pure bliss.

Tokuchi smirked mentally, he knew exactly what to do to drive Kojima right where he wanted him. He slipped his tongue along the length before slipping Kojima's thick length back into his mouth, he purred around it. The vibration drove another sweet moan from Kojima's lips as he was able to look down at the mat of blond hair. He reached and ran his fingers through it, he shuddered the feel of the soft hair between his fingers and Tokuchi's skilled mouth were driving him to his breaking point. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Tokuchi back to save himself from his ultimate release, Tokuchi allowed himself to be pulled back.

He couldn't restrain his shudder, he'd never say it, he'd never show it, but when Kojima was like this, it turned him on. What's more, only he could drive Kojima to this state, and he lingered in the pride he felt becuase of it. He smirked at Kojima,

"Can't hold out, old man?" he taunted daringly, he saw exactly what he wanted to see, that flash of dominance in Kojima's eyes.

Kojima grabbed Tokuchi's face closer, "You'll see what this old man can do, kid" he growled, his voice husky with pleasure.

Tokuchi chuckled, that smirk still plastered on his lips, "I can't wait" he purred as he bit back a moan feeling Kojima's lips on his neck suddenly. He shuddered as he felt Kojima suck on the tender flesh of his neck, leaving a deep red mark.

Kojima knew Tokuchi liked being marked temporarily, no matter how lost he was in pleasure, he was always careful to do it in a place which was easily concealed. He licked the mark slowly, feeling another shudder rush through his young lover, he liked the idea of posessing Tokuchi in this way.

He moved let go of Tokuchi's hair and snatched off his shirt, and watched as Tokuchi slipped from his sweat pants. He felt that surge of posessivness hit him as he yanked the slinder body down to him and hissed as their hardened members met as he kissed Tokuchi heatedly. Tokuchi returned the passion, and gripped into Kojima's shoulders as their members rubbed against one another.

Tokuchi let out his first moan into the kiss as they rocked against one another, Tokuchi shivered feeling their release close as he shoved Kojima back on the bed. Taking charge once more, as he eyed Kojima underneath him, he smirked as he moved down to Kojima's face.

"Remember our bet, you're mine" Tokuchi purred to him reminding Kojima of who belonged to who.

Kojima chuckled "I remember," he said amused at how easily Tokuchi controlled him, and how he loved it.

Tokuchi, satisfied with that moved up and positioned Kojima's member right where he wanted it and began to slip Kojima into him. Kojima moaned out loudly feeling Tokuchi's tightness close around his dick, Tokuchi always remained so tight, no matter how often they did this.

Tokuchi sighed out as he got use to Kojima's length once more and shifted on him as he began to move slowly. Teasing Kojima as he watched the older man wither beneath him, Tokuchi smirked, he loved this, that half lidded gaze of Kojima's. How he let all his guards down in these moments, and showed his true self, he was no longer the Kojima Hiromichi Japan adored, he was his Kojima.

Tokuchi hissed when Kojima thrusted up unable to take the slow pace any longer, Kojima rushed and grabbed Tokuchi's hips and began to pound into his blond lover. Tokuchi threw his head back moaning out, this is what he wanted, the act of being taken by his lover was beautiful. He felt Kojima rise up, in order to gain more momentum, as he slipped his hands under Kojima's arms to balance himself and dug his nails into Kojima's back. He growled out with his lover as he began to claw Kojima's back, something to relieve the pleasure he felt.

Tokuchi leaned into Kojima's ear, "Come with me" he purred into his ear.

Kojima groaned out as he thrusted up into Tokuchi and felt him clinch, as they came together. Tokuchi groaned out feeling Kojima release himself into him, hot and hard, it was the ultimate mark to show who he belonged too. Kojima groaned the feel of Tokuchi's hot cum on his stomach was barely noticable as they cuddled together. Both breathing hard as they struggled to find some regularity, the high lost, the moment lingering between them as they stayed like that. Neither willing to move, it was in these moments life seemed to melt away for them, and they wanted it to last as long as possible.

Tokuchi moved first as he looked at Kojima to looked back at him, he never failed to miss it, in those eyes Tokuchi could see the depths of Kojima's love. He gave his lover another soft kiss, letting Kojima feel his love for him. He'd never speak it, he was afterall a man of few words, and words were meaningless to start with, it was actions that spoke volumes. Kojima relaxed into the kiss, his heart swelled he knew Tokuchi's feelings immediately, not a word was needed for them. No exchange of meaningless banter, just these moments, and in this house, he hoped they lasted them their life time.


End file.
